Charlie's POV
by Edgar-A.-Poe
Summary: I'm bad with titles, forgive me. This is from Charlie's point of view, obviously, pre-lost happenings. He wanders through an Australian airport, looking for his flight while contemplating the recent happenings in his own life. A few curse words and mentio


Don't know what I was thinking trying to get the band back together. You didn't even get the thought get fully out before he said no. Should've known better. Charlie, you left Driveshaft for a reason, so why are you trying so hard to get it back together. Wish I knew.  
God, I need a fix. Only a little bit; don't wanna get air sick. 'Member last what happened last time... Didn't come out of the loo for ages. Just duck into the bathroom for a moment... No. Yeah. No, damnit!

All right, stop. People are staring. Don't act nervous. Running your hand over your face counts as a nervous act, so stop it. Just go.

Elevator, elevator, need an elevator. Why do they have so many damned floors in this airport? God, can't see anything. Maybe a fix wasn't what I needed.

Act like you know where you're going. Don't want to be stumbling about like a heroine addict... Though you are one. But they don't need to know that. Cameras... last thing I need... or guards. Not good.

Elevator! Door open, open door. C'mon now! Thank you! Stop. Woman already standing there. Don't make eye contact, stand in the corner. Damn, she's going to my floor.

Awkward silence. God, I hate elevators. Why's it so loud? Oh, God, I don't feel well. My brother better go to Hell for getting me on this stuff.

"Are you all right?"

Say something clever. "Huh?" Brilliant. "No, I'm fine. Just nerves."

"First time on a plane, eh?"

"No. Just not feeling well."

Bloody brilliant, Charlie. This used to be so easy for you... Is she pregnant? No wonder you can't talk to her, she's already got someone. God, I hate this elevator. It shakes too much. Wait. Elevators aren't supposed to shake.

Why've we stopped? The lights are out, Goddamnit!

"Terrific." Yes, Charlie, abso-bloody-lutly terrific.

"I hope we're not here for too long. Don't want to miss my flight."

"Yeah. That'd suck."

Crap, it's getting warm in here. I need to sit down...

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I have some pain killers..."

Yeah, lady, let's mix pain killers and heroine. "No, no, fine." Make up an excuse, like... you're... claustrophobic! "I'm just claustrophobic."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault." Give her the puppy-dog eyes, Charlie, put on some charm. "How... far along are you?" Nice. Very nice.

"Only 'bout eight months."

"Ah. Husband?"

"No. No." She's shaking her head. Damn, Charlie, you know how to get a girl all worked up over something... "Boyfriend. But he left. I'm going to California to visit some relatives."

She's on the same flight, too? "California? Los Angeles?"

"Yeah."

"That's my flight too." There we go. Here comes the charm.

"That's awesome!" She's pausing... I knew she'd recognize me eventually! "You look oddly familiar... Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Do I look like you've seen me walking down the street before? Like a friend you've forgotten about?"

"Yeah. You really do. Your name's on the tip of my tongue..."

"You all, everybody! You all everybody!"

"Oh, my God! Driveshaft!" Yes. Charlie, you dog, you've gotten her.

"Yeah, that's me; that's us! Driveshaft! I'm the bass player."

"That's too cool for words. I love you guys' music!"

Smile. There you go. The girls always loved that smile, Charlie-boy.

"What happened, though? You just stopped. I haven't heard any new albums from you or anything."

Of course she'd have to bring that up. All right, act casual about it. "My brother... Well, see, _I_ wanted to stop it. My brother didn't want to..." Smooth.

"Oh. I think I see. Difference in artistic feelings, right?"

"Something like that." This girl's got more brains then I'd normally give her credit for. "But... my brother... He sort of quit with the whole band thing right after I left. I was just visiting him to see if he wanted to get Driveshaft back together."

"Really? That'd be too cool!"

"Yeah, it would be. But he said no."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Why'd you change your mind? Weren't you the one who left in the first place?"

"I was. But I guess I miss that life. I want it back, in a way. I guess I miss the fame." Wow, Charlie. Your honesty amazes me.

"I guess I can understand. Once you get it, you can't go back, eh?"

"I guess so." Smile. You have her. Why'd she look away. Oh, bloody hell, the elevator's started again. And I was just starting to like them again, too.

"Oh! Looks like we're on our way again."

"It does." Stand. Now the last bit before you never see her again. "Thanks. You kept my mind off the small space." Now smile. Good boy, Charlie.

"No problem. It was my pleasure."

Doors open, and she walks out first... Wait a few moments, don't follow her. Step out now... She's gone. Nice work, Charlie-boy, now let's get on that plane.


End file.
